List of disasters in Club Penguin
This is a List of Natural Disasters in Club Penguin. There has been eight known disasters on Club Penguin. Those eight disasters were: * A blizzard * 3 storms * An avalanche * An earthquake * A snow storm * 2 floods The Blizzard See main article: Blizzards The Blizzard occurred in December 2006 just before the Christmas Party 2006. The snow was so high that Penguins had to dig tunnels to get around. This snow was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, and later used during the Festival of Snow that was held in February 2007. This Blizzard also hit Rockhopper and his ship, The Migrator. The Storm The Storm was seen in Club Penguin on June 22, 2007. If someone went to the Cove and looked through the Binoculars, they could see The Storm in the distance and if one went to the Cave and looked out the windows they could see chunks of Iceberg. After The Storm, a new level in Catchin' Waves called Survival mode was added to the game. The level took place in The Storm and you would need survival in the stormy fast Iceberg filled waters. You would have to dodge the icebergs coming at you or you would lose a life. There were three more storms. They were at The Halloween Party 2008, The Halloween Party 2009, and The Halloween Party 2010. The Avalanche The Avalanche happened sometime after Rockhopper left in July 2007. It was spotted at the Mine Shack, the Iceberg, and the Ski Village. When the Avalanche hit the Ski Hill, the Ski Lift broke, so the Ski Hill was closed. This led to the Secret missions #4: Avalanche Rescue. Shortly after The Avalanche had cleared, the Ski Hill was re-opened and the Ski Lift was fixed. The Earthquake The Earthquake mysteriously appeared on June 20, 2008. It disappeared on June 27. The Earthquake damaged the Town, Gift Shop, Night Club, Dance Lounge, Coffee Shop, and the Book Room. During The Earthquake, those rooms had some cracks on the walls and grounds. .]] This led to the Secret Mission #8: Mysterious Tremors. As a Secret Agent you must stop Herbert P. Bear from damaging the Island. In this mission, the Gift Shop is sinking and you must lift it up again. Herbert P. Bear had created a tunnel and tried to damage Club Penguin on purpose. The Earthquake therefore wasn't a "natural" disaster. The Second Storm .]] This is known to be the largest storm in Club Penguin History. It hit as soon as the Halloween Party 2008 started, and lightning could be seen from the Dojo. There was also something thought to be a myth before, that if you stand at the Dojo and look around the window every time lightning flashes you can see a shadow, this was proven true. This storm left the island when the Halloween Party 2008 ended but before it left it caused damage to the Dojo (probably because of all the lightning) but it gave us access to the roof. It brought a mystery Penguin named ?????? (Now known as Sensei). After the storm Ninja Shadows were reported all over the island. The The Great Storm of 2008 finally revealed the pathway to ninjas, the most popular rumor in Club Penguin history. Snow Storm On December 19, 2008, snow was seen from the Ski Hill and the Iceberg. The whole island of Club Penguin was covered in snow and the island looked the same way it did a long time ago in the Christmas Party 2006 during a blizzard. The snow went into storage in the Lodge Attic when the Christmas Party 2008 ended. Volcano during the Halloween Party 2009.]] A Volcano was seen in the Dojo Courtyard in Sepember 2009. Eventually, it got more powerful and it made a third Storm in the Dojo Courtyard and Ninja Hideout. Eventually, this spread everywhere during the Halloween Party 2009. Recently, it has been tamed by Sensei and has been confirmed as a new room featuring Card-Jitsu Fire. Rockslide A Rockslide was initially spotted at the Mine, on January 8, 2010. On the updates of January 15, a big rock was seen above the Rockslide. If you hover your mouse over it, the big rock will fall, revealing a cave. However, you could enter it since January 22, 2010. It turns out that Puffle were trapped inside the Mine so many brave penguins signed up to join the Rescue Squad and rescue the lost puffles. The Rock slide led to the discovery of the Cave Mine, the Hidden Lake, and the Underwater Room and led to the game Puffle Rescue. Flood In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, Herbert P. Bear caused a massive flood because of his invention, a giant magnifying glass. It made a hole near the Mine Shack and nearly caused the island to sink. Luckily the island was saved by Herbert P. Bear when he dropped a sculpture of him down on the hole, covering it. The water from the flood covered the west side of the island. Because of this a Water Party was hosted so that no Penguins got suspicious of what has happened. The Great Storm of 2010 The Great Storm of 2010 started on October 29, 2010. Gary the Gadget Guy said in issue #261 of The Club Penguin Times that it would last longer than The Halloween Party 2010. He was right as it is still going on today. It started to rain on November 10. The rain led to the game, Card-Jitsu Water. There was also lightning during the storm. This storm was the first rain storm in Club Penguin, and as rumors had been going since August 2010, the Halloween storm led to rain and Card-Jitsu Water. After the storm, there was a pipeline bringing water to the Ninjas. Then, on December 3rd, there was a "Celebration of Water," celebrating the new game. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Article Category:Article